


i did not choose her (she did not choose me)

by chemicalpixie



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Other, There is no romance here, based on the first xmen movie, do not tell me the others i haven't seen them yet, wolverine is basically rogue's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>““does it hurt?” she asks, looking at his reddened knuckles.<br/>“every single damn time.” he pauses, thinking (he probably shouldn't swear around her, she's just a kid). “why're you asking? and what's with the gloves?”<br/>“when...when people touch my skin, they tend to get hurt.””</p><p>or; logan would tear the world apart to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i did not choose her (she did not choose me)

the first time he sees her, he's coming down from his post-fight high and he's sitting at the bar and so is she. she's drinking water, he notes. which feels fitting because she doesn't look old enough to be drinking kool-aid, let alone alcohol. he's just sitting there, thinking, when she screams at him, telling him to look out, and he spins around and there's the guy from the ring. before long, the guy has been taken out and he sits down for another goddamn drink before taking his trailer and getting the fuck out of dodge.  


//  


the next time he see her she's in his trailer, and he grabs her and forces her out and she flinches like he's just punched her in the face. okay, so maybe he was a little harsh, but he wasn't that rough. he can see her in his rearview mirror standing there alone and he just can't bring himself to leave her there. his heart breaks a little for her because he can see himself in her place (hell, he's been in her place a million times) and he stops. when she gets in, she asks, almost immediately what his name is. he can't blame her exactly, he's a mutant and he's dangerous and he could be a killer and god, she's so young and afraid and his heart aches for her almost.  
“wolverine,” he replies. the name he used in the ring makes some awful kind of sense here. “you?”  
“rogue,” she responds. “you got anything to eat?” he gestures to the glovebox, because he's pretty sure that there's a pack of crackers in there, and she takes them out and tears off her gloves, shoving them into her mouth.  
“what kind of a name is rogue?” he asks, drumming his fingers on the wheel.  
“what kind of a name is wolverine?” she asks, almost immediately.  
fair point, he thinks. “the name's logan.”  
“marie,” she responds quickly. “does it hurt?” she asks, looking at his reddened knuckles.  
“every single damn time.” he pauses, thinking (he probably shouldn't swear around her, she's just a kid). “why're you asking? and what's with the gloves?”  
“when...when people touch my skin, they tend to get hurt.”  
“ah. like how?”  
“i don't know,” she flails desperately. “it just happens.”  
“okay. fair enough.”  
“you should be wearing a seatbelt,” and he's about to tell her she can go fuck herself or maybe something that might be more polite than that since she's only a kid when the truck spins out of control and he plummets through the windshield into the snow. he stands up almost immediately, his bones cracking as they click back into place and he looks up at her and she's sobbing and -  
“i'm okay. what about you?”  
“i'm stuck,” rogue responds. okay, he thinks. i can deal with that. i can get her out. we're all going to be okay - and then something heavy lands on him and he remembers nothing but black.  


//  


when he wakes up, he knocks out the lady with the needle and goes wandering down the halls. he needs to find her. if they were gonna inject him with some shady shit, who knows what they'll do to her. what they've done to her.  
the office at the end of the hall has some really old guy and a bunch of kids. “i expect this answer in an essay tomorrow.” he tells them, then dismisses them.  
“where is she?” he growls. the old guy wheels around his table to be closer to wolverine.  
“oh, rogue? she's perfectly safe. you see, my name is charles xavier and i run a school for people like her. and you.”  
“is she okay?”  
“yes, yes, yes. you can see her later, but for now, let's talk about what you can do.” and suddenly wolverine feels at ease, he feels better, because he knows she's okay and he doesn't know what about her flips that switch in him, but as long as she's okay, he feels as though nothing else in this world could possibly matter.  


//  


he's having a nightmare about what made him, what he remembers, when he suddenly wakes up and she's there and he's just killed her oh god oh fuck he's stabbed her through the heart or possibly the lung he's not a doctor, he doesn't know and suddenly she whispers to him.  
“i was having a nightmare,” and puts her hands on his face and the pain is excruciating and he tries to talk through it to tell her how sorry he is, because if she was having a nightmare of course he'd want to help her and oh god he's so sorry please make it stop and then the world goes black.  


//  


he wakes up again in the hospital, jean grey leaning over him.  
“is she okay? did i kill her?”  
jean smooths a hand over his face. “no, she's fine. her powers allow her to suck the life force from people, and in the case of other mutants, retain their powers for a short while. she ended up with your healing power.” he can't believe it. he's so happy he almost faints with relief.  
“can i see her?” he asks, trying to sit up.  
jean grey pushes him back down onto the bed. “get your rest and maybe we'll see.”  


//  


when he wakes up again, she's gone. she ran and she's gone and he can't imagine where she could be but he will be dammed and rot in hell before he lets her stay out there alone. xavier tries to send storm and cyclops to find her, and they come back empty-handed, so he asks if they still have his bike and when they do, he finds the bus she's on and sits down next to her.  
“running again?” he asks.  
she glances down. “yeah. bobby said professor x hated me and there was no place for me there.”  
“okay. fair enough. i've just got two questions.”  
“okay,” she says carefully.  
“one, who the fuck is bobby and, two, do you really think professor x is mad at you? i'd say he's one of the few people in this world who gets you.”  
she laughs a little and begins to respond when a tall guy with grey hair boards. he smiles in such a predatory way that wolverine's claws come out almost on instinct.  
“nice metal claws,” the man comments. “say, does that metal run through your entire body?” and the man lifts him into the air somehow and rogue almost screams but stops herself.  
“who are you?” wolverine shouts.  
“magneto. you've met my associate sabretooth before.”  
“what do you want with me?” magneto asks.  
“oh, it's not you i want,” magneto whispers, and it takes wolverine a second to know what he means.  
“no! you can't have her,” he screams, struggling to stop him, to do anything. but magneto smiles and slams him back into the back of the bus and then he can hear rogue's screams as magneto takes her away and she's screaming his name.  
“wolverine! wolverine, please, help me!”  
by the time he gets up, magneto is gone, and he's taken rogue with him.  


//  


“i swear to fucking god, if you don't let me take on magento to save her, i will slash your fucking throat and the throats of everyone in this goddamn school,” wolverine threatens.  
xavier smiles. “language, mr. wolverine. though i kind of doubt you are capable of such a feat.”  
“do you want to take a goddamn bet, you bald asshole?”  
“not particularly. that would involve some casualties i would rather not incur, including your own, most likely.” xavier bats a hand in the air as though he's batting the thought away. “but yes, i will let you go to save rogue with storm and cyclops. jean grey is going as well, i believe.”  
“good,” wolverine says, and storms out of the office.  


//  


the night of the mission, wolverine is pumped up on adrenaline. it feels like it would when he'd fight in the ring, but it's different somehow. there's fear involved, it's almost palpable in the air. he's not taking on normal dudes with no money looking to make a buck. he's taking on people like him. but he will be damned before he lets magneto kill rogue with his stupid machine. some lady turns into him and he fights her and some dude with a long tongue and then magneto tied them up with some metal and wolverine can't undo himself and he can hear rogue screaming and the machine starts going and oh fuck her screams are so full of pain and hurt and he wants to make it stop for her so much. he rips his claws through the metal and jean grey and storm fly him up to her and oh god she's in so much pain that he can't bear to look at her and he rips her out of the machine and she isn't breathing and he can touch her now but what use is it now if she's dead? he can touch her now that she's not breathing but he couldn't hold her to help her nightmares or when she needed it and now she's dead and suddenly there's searing pain everywhere and if he could be, he would be smiling because she's okay if he hurts that means she's okay and slashes appear on his face and everything hurts again almost worse this time but all that matters is that she's okay.  


//  


“you're leaving?” she asks quietly from behind him.  
“uh. yeah. not forever. i'll be back.” wolverine responds.  
“promise?” she whispers, and god, it kind of sounds like her heart is breaking. as if leaving her behind wasn't hard enough.  
“yeah.” he takes off his army tags and folds them into her gloved hands. “you better believe i'll be coming back for those.”  
she smiles a little. “i'm going to hold you to that.”  
“what's this?” he asks, lifting up the little bit of her hair that's white now.  
“souvenir from magneto,” she responds. “i don't know, i kinda like it.”  
“i like it too,” he says. “i'm gonna miss you, marie.” he wishes he could hug her or kiss her forehead or do something dadlike, give her some kind of reassuring affection. she says nothing as he walks away, but when he's at the motorcycle, he looks back and sees her waving.  
“gonna miss you too, logan,” she calls with what could almost be called a smirk. he waves back and as he leaves, he knows that whatever's out there can't ever bring him down because eventually, he's knows he's coming back home to her.


End file.
